The Missing Everdeen
by Bthedancer14
Summary: There's another reason with Katniss is so emotionless in the beginning: she feels guilty about the supposed "death" of her twin sister. Well, now that she's in the Hunger Games, she might have chance to right her wrongs and discover the person Larkspur is now. Will she like what she sees or is this a stranger? How will Larkspur react? All through the series! Read and Review! :)


**Hey, this is a Hunger Games fanfiction I've been thinking about a lot lately, so please read and review!**

A NEW NAME IN THE FOREST:

Prologue

My name is Larkspur Everdeen, an inhabitant of District Twelve. I have two sisters, Katniss and Primrose. Katniss is my older twin and Primrose is the baby. I look nothing like them; Katniss sports beautiful brown hair and grey eyes and olive skin, while Primrose (let's call her Prim) is a natural blonde with blue eyes. I have short black hair and brown eyes and have tan skin. I also have a red birthmark on my eye.

"Larkspur, what are you doing?" My twin was woken up; I don't want her to know what I was going to attempt. Smiling, I said,

"I'm just going to walk around. That's all. Go to bed." She immediately closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I quickly picked up my back and ran out of the house. Luckily, the whole place was deserted; I was worried that I would have to run into old Cray. It was a beautiful morning: a low mist had developed. I sprinted to the gate and got into the forest. The forest was dark and quiet, just how I like it. I slowly put down my bag and took out a bow and arrow. My sister Katniss was phenomenal with it; our father was teaching us, but I was a bloody failure. I just kept looking at the sky, wishing I could be taken there too. All I wanted to do was practice my archery for my father to be proud of me. Prim was sweet just like Mother and Katniss was calm and focused like Dad. What was I like? A twig cracking alerted me from my mindlessness. A huge bobcat had emerged from the clearing; he had long silky silver fur. My bow was in my hand and I closed my eyes has I made the shot. I waited for the sound of feet running away, but to my surprise, it was down with my arrow. Screaming of delight, I ran to it. Before I could remove the weapon, a huge hovercraft appeared in the sky. It was the Capitol; they had witnessed me hunting. Running for my life, I tried to exit the forest but a device hit my back and I was pulled backwards. I screamed,

"KATNISS!" Little did I know that would be the last thing I would ever say.

I woke up on an operating table; there were restraints on my wrists and ankles. I looked around to see a way out, but all my vision could pick up was a man with white hair smiling and talking to a sinister looking soldier. Didn't he realize that I was kidnapped? My mouth opened to scream but to my surprise, no sound came out. The white man looked at me and smiled.

"Would you look at that? I guess our little prisoner finally woke up. What's her district?"

"12, President Snow."

"Very good. Hello, there. What's your name?" Instinctively, I tried to talk again but all I did was make a sound from my throat. "Well, excellent. The operation worked. You were found violating one of the many rules in Panem; as punishment, you have become an Avox. Your new name will be Skylark, the Avox. Welcome to the Capitol."

Katniss

We spent the whole day looking for her; I told mom and dad that I saw her leave this morning for a walk. My father went to the Hob while Mother checked the Seam. I walked with Prim all around the District, calling for our sister. I wonder why she went in the first place. When the family met up in the square, my parents started to panic. No one had seen the eleven year old anywhere; there was only one place to check: the forest. Dad had made it a habit to take us hunting as much as we could. Maybe she ran off to the forest or something. Telling Prim to stay with mum, my father told his bow and arrow and brought me along. The first thing we saw was a bow on the base of a tree. And a bobcat lay on the forest floor, with an arrow in its stomach. It was obvious: she wanted to practice her skills. Now I understand why she didn't invite me along. I waited for her to pop out from behind a tree, angry that we found her. But she never appeared.

"Katniss, come on. The reaping is starting." My little sister Prim stood behind me, looking cute and pretty with his white dress and her hair in pigtails. It would be Prim's first reaping. I remember now; the day Larkspur disappeared was right before the Hunger Games. Prim, be strong for us, for Larkspur, our missing sister.

**Okay, the reason I made this short was because this was supposed to be a prologue and I added some more 'present' elements so I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
